Reinas
by daimonlibros
Summary: Tres mujeres, pasado, presente y futuro; cada una de ellas se lamentarían por lo que una vez mas quisieron: Ser Reinas y las decisiones que eso les había hecho tomar.


Las concurridas calles de Desembarco del Rey, ahora se encontraban silenciosas, tanto por la tensión vivida hacía tan solo unas horas, cuando la Mano del Rey, Lord Eddard Stark, había sido decapitado enfrente del Septo de Baelor, como por que la medianoche ya había pasado, y en esa enorme ciudad, un alma desdichada lloraba la muerte de su padre.

Esa alma era Sansa Stark, que ahora se encontraba en sus habitaciones, arrodillada en el suelo y llorando como nunca lo había hecho. "Solo quiero irme a casa, por favor, dejadme que me vaya a casa" La pequeña solo quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día, y volver a Invernalia, donde lo que mas la molestaba era Arya, su hermana, que llevaba desaparecida demasiado para ella, que sin darse cuenta, extrañaba las burlas y los comentarios que ella le lanzaba. "Oh Arya, tenias razón con Joffrey, tenía que haberte escuchado, a ti y a papá" Ella por primera vez, se encontraba deseando poder parecerse a su hermana, y ser tan fuerte como ella y así poder escapar de ese infierno de ciudad; Sansa sabía que todo había sido por su culpa, que ella había traicionado a toda su familia, y ahora su padre estaba muerto por ello, aunque también sabía que Joffrey era el causante de todo eso. Él había sido el que había mandado cortar la cabeza a su padre, aun cuando ella había rogado por clemencia, ese maldito niño mimado había hecho estallar una guerra, tan solo por avaricia y diversión.

Sansa no dejaba de llorar, no importaba que su cuerpo pidiera descanso, ni que su mente suplicara que durmiera, porque ella estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela, saboreando la culpa y el remordimiento; había sido débil e ilusa, creyendo los falsos cumplidos de Joffrey y la mentira de protección que Cersei le había hecho creer que tenía; y en su fuero interno, las ganas de ser reina, se habían esfumado. Ya no le interesaban los vestidos de seda que harían que los caballeros se enamoraran de ella y la corona de oro que contrastaría con su melena rojiza, tan bonita y brillante que todas las damas la envidiaban, y mucho menos el rey que la protegería y salvaría de todo peligro, y que además le haría la madre de preciosos niños de pelo rubio y ojos verdes; porque sabía que él no la iba a proteger ni a salvar, y temía que Joffrey encontrara una nueva forma de torturarla.

"Ya solo falta que me pegue"

Pobre Sansa Stark, que no sabe que ese no era sino el comienzo de su verdadera tortura.

* * *

Cersei volvió a contemplar el vacío de la celda en la que se encontraba, a pesar de la oscuridad ella podía distinguir leves formas que le daban una pista de donde se encontraba. En la mugrienta prisión de la Fortaleza Roja, "Este no es sitio para la reina" Cersei destilaba furia, y deseos por una buena copa de vino que la hiciera olvidar todo el infierno que la rodeaba; no podía soportarlo ni un momento mas, ese lugar la repugnaba cada vez con mas intensidad, y su vestido, de tela basta y sucia, le quemaba sobre la piel. "Parezco una campesina". Pensó en Jaime, en como él iría a sacarla de allí de un momento a otro, él tenía que salvarla, no podía haber otra opción, pues ellos eran uno, y sin el otro no podrían sobrevivir. "Él aún me ama" Ese sentimiento aun la reconfortara, aunque fuera solo un poco, y la alejaba de encarar la situación en la que estaba, todo por culpa de Margaery Tyrell; esa maldita furcia del Dominio le había arrebatado su corona, su reputación, y al único hijo que aun estaba con ella, "Esa maldita perra, me las pagará, cuando salga de aquí la mataré con mis propias manos". Su padre no habría permitido esto, de eso estaba segura, pero él ya no estaba, pues también se lo habían arrebatado, cortando de raíz otra posibilidad para escapar; "Ese enano deforme, aún respira el muy cobarde, que se prepare como le encuentre, porque entonces le voy a matar" Culpar a Tyrion era la mas sensata de sus ideas, porque si él no hubiera mandado a Myrcella a Dorne, ella aún tendría a su pequeña en Desembarco; si él no hubiera matado a Joffrey, Sansa aun seguiría en su poder y su pequeño rey seguiría viviendo; y si él no hubiera acabado con su padre esa noche antes de escapar, estaba segura de que ella aun estaría en sus habitaciones, bebiendo y disfrutando de la compañía de Jaime.

Pasaban mas horas y Cersei seguía allí encerrada, sin nada que hacer mas que pensar, y su mente estaba a punto de explotar, pues necesitaba un vaso de vino, quizás dos o tres, para calmar esa ansiedad que la carcomía por dentro. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de centrarse, y se encontró a si misma echando en falta el suave cosquilleo de su pelo contra su cara y sus hombros. Se tocó la cabeza, calva como un huevo y sintió como las lagrimas, de humillación e ira, se acumulaban en su rostro.

"Vais a pagar por todo esto, pronto volveré a ser reina y os haré quemar a todos"

Pobre Cersei Lannister, pues ese pronto no iba a llegar nunca.

* * *

Daenerys se apeó del dragón y contempló al horizonte. Todo lo que veía eran ruinas quemadas bajo el fuego de sus hijos, que ahora revoloteaban, comiendo de los cuerpos de los que una vez fueron habitantes de Desembarco del Rey. A su alrededor no había nada, tan solo cenizas y escombros, aunque una vez eso fue la sala del Trono de sus antepasados. El Trono aun estaba ahí, fundiéndose lentamente debido al fuego de Drogon, pero ella, que no sentía el calor, no le importó en absoluto al tocarlo. ¿Quién la iba a decir a ella hacía tan solo unos años, que ahora estaría tocando lo que quedaba del trono de Aegon el Conquistador, con 3 dragones sobre el cielo y con un ejercito tras su espalda? Quien lo hubiera sugerido, habría sido tachado de mentiroso. Pero era cierto, hacía tan solo un año que ella había abandonado las Ciudades Libres a lomos de Drogon, dispuesta a recuperar lo que una vez fue de su familia. Y lo había conseguido, pero a un alto precio. Ya nada quedaba de los que una vez fueron los Siete Reinos, de esos siete, solo dos se alzaban en pie aún, aunque no sin problemas.

El primero en arder había sido Dorne, pues albergaban a una traidora con ellos, aunque en cierto modo, no había tenido tantos daños, al menos al principio. "Todos los traidores deben morir, y ellos también lo eran". Los segundos en caer fueron Las Tierras de Las Tormentas, que junto a lo que quedaba del Norte, El Valle de Arryn y las Tierras de los Ríos, habían estado ardiendo bajo las llamas de sus hijos por dos semanas sin descanso. Ningún hombre, mujer o niño, volverían a nacer de las tierras del Usurpador y sus perros. Uno a uno, los antiguos siete reinos perecieron, quedando como únicos supervivientes El Dominio, que lucharon por su familia hasta el ultimo aliento, y las Islas del Hierro, que jamás habían hecho nada en contra de los Targaryen, a pesar de sus ganas de independizarse. Daenerys recordaba con satisfacción el fuego bañándolo todo mientras sus soldados mataban sin piedad, no importaba quienes fueran, porque eran traidores, todos lo eran y la joven Targaryen no iba a dejar que nadie la traicionara, antes quemaría a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Poniente.

Las últimas llamas se fueron apagando, y ahora Desembarco del Rey, el último retazo de Poniente libre, era por fin suyo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la bella reina se sentó en el trono, que se deshacía por momentos.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando miró al frente. Allí no había nada de lo que ella había imaginado, ¿Dónde estaba la gente ovacionándola desde fuera de la Fortaleza? ¿Y los nobles que se arrodillarían a sus pies con sonrisas en el rostro? ¿Dónde estaba su corona de oro, la que por tantos años había llevado el Usurpador y sus hijos en la cabeza? ¿Por qué nadie reía y la alababa? La respuesta vino poco después: No había nadie que la alabara; los ciudadanos habían perecido y ahora era solo carne para sus hijos; los nobles habían huido fuera de Poniente, a tierras donde la Reina Dragón no pudiera quemarlos vivos. Daenerys contrariada, giraba su cabeza sin parar, esforzándose por ver la riqueza y la paz que su llegada había traído a Poniente.

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Es que no vienen a saludar a su legitima reina?"

Pobre Daenerys Targaryen, pues su llegada no había llevado más que Fuego y Sangre.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo ONE-SHOT, ya extrañaba hacer una de estos :) ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Bueno, yo espero que sí, porque la idea surgió hace poco en mi cabeza, y tuve que modelarla bastante hasta que salió como a mi me gustaba, y a eso hay que añadirle los exámenes, que me están volviendo loca :( Siento que sea tan cortito, pero puede que dentro de poco haga una especie como de continuación con cada una de ellas por separado, si encuentro tiempo libre lo haré :) Si queréis comentarme lo que sea, ya sea que os gusta o no, ya sabéis, review hace magia ;)**

**Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis, y este ONE-SHOT se lo dedico a una amiga mia en especial, si a ti Cefi, que espero que lo leas y lo disfrutes :)**

**Besos**

**Rose Black**


End file.
